Ghost in the Machine (2)
Ghost in the Machine (2) is the second part to the two-part season premiere of Season 4. Main Plot Paige can't think straight after losing her court case since Dean is still a free man. During one of Dylan's dorm parties, Paige starts to lose control by pushing a random girl into a wall and doing shots with college guys, which gets Spinner angry. After a fight with Spinner, Paige steals his car keys and goes to a frat party that Dean is bartending at. When he ignores her, she starts to tell everyone at the party that he raped her, getting Dean angry. Paige asks him how he could do that to her, since she was only fifteen. Dean finally admits that he did in fact rape her and if she wants to hook up again to call him and walks back to the party. Paige decides to get revenge by crashing Spinner's car into Dean's. When Spinner arrives, he tells Paige to get out and she goes home. The next day at school, Spinner is arrested for crashing into Dean, while Paige watches him leave. Spinner calls Paige and tells her he will take the blame for her. Paige decides to go to the police and confess when she sees Dean. She admits to him that it was she who crashed his car, and tells him that she is finished with him. Paige confesses that she crashed the car and loses her licence. She asks Spinner to take her back which he does. Sub Plot Joey asks Craig for money after he reveals he might lose the dealership. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Ghost In The Machine" by Sadistik. *This episode marks the last appearance of Dean. *The scene where Paige drives The Love Mobile and smashes it into Dean's car is used in Lauren Collins' montage in the title sequence for Seasons 6 & 7. *This marks the beginning of Spinner and Paige's second relationship. |-| Gallery= the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-1.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-2.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-3.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-4.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-5.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-6.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-7.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-8.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-9.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-10.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-11.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-12.jpg Ytrfghdfgfghasdsadf.jpg Sarqweqsdfzx.jpg Qweqweasdsdfbd.jpg Nhgdsrtwaerwsdf.jpg Gfhfghseaasdffsd.jpg Fddfggfhdfdvc.jpg Ccasdcvbvbdfsrgasew.jpg Bdgfbfbwerqa.jpg Tumblr_llbhynsydc1qc1tpr.jpg Adsadsfaerwr.jpg Adfsdafsfaazcxzxcs.jpg 235-brucas59.jpg 238-brucas59.jpg 272-brucas59.jpg 274-brucas59.jpg 281-brucas59.jpg bhhhh.png fdfdffd.png fffff.png fffggf.png gfgfggfgf.png gfgggffgfgf.png gggfgfgg.png ghhghghg.png hddhdhfdh.png hghghg.png jhjhj.png rgffggf.png 01b.jpg 02b.jpg 03bc.jpg 10b.jpg Pinna.jpg 454w.png 545s.png 5654d.png 4563x.png Tumblr llbi0hOxXD1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr llbi4r4jN51qc1tpr.jpg Dag.jpg Tumblr llbhx0Xq311qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr llbhtuHN8O1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Stephen Amell as Doorman *Alan Blenkinsnopp as Officer *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Samantha Gutstadt as Customer *Drew Nelson as Pledge *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *'Ashley': "You know, you guys should try going a little more post-emo. Still punk, but less mopey." Craig: "I don't think the other guys even know what regular emo is. Spinner probably thinks it's a Muppet." *'Craig': "I'm the bank of Craig!" *'Paige': "What? I'm easy! Everyone knows it. The judge, my mother, now you. Like Dean. Just get me alone, do whatever you want. No one will stop you. What? You don't want me?" Spinner: "Not right now, no." Paige: "'Cause Dean got there first?"' Spinner': "You have to let that go!" Paige: "You want me to just let it go? Like someone was rude or stole my seat at lunch?" Spinner: "No that's not what I...I just, I want my girlfriend back. I want Paige back!"' Paige': "You don't even know her." Spinner: "That's stupid." Paige: "The truth? Paige went upstairs that night. She never came back." |-| Featured Music= *''"Meat Detonation"'' by Crud - Heard during Dylan's dorm party. *''"Reality"'' by Crud - Heard at Dean's frat party. *''"Dance Me To Incisions"'' by Deadletter Dept. *''"Slow Down"'' (Porch Mix) by Two-Minute Miracles |-| Links= *Watch Ghost in the Machine (2) on YouTube *Watch Ghost in the Machine (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 4 Episodes